homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Peacocke
'Stephen "Steve" Peacocke '''is an Australian actor. He played Darryl Braxton on Home and Away in 2011 to 2016. Early Life Peacocke was born and raised in Dubbo, New South Wales.1 He spent three years unloading freight trucks and when he was 18, he spent a year working as a jackaroo in Bourke, for which he worked for $3 an hour. A year later he went to the University of Newcastle and studied communications. During his time at university, Peacocke took a keen interest in rugby, which he later gave up after many injuries and while recovering from an injury he auditioned for a play, leading to many performances for Newcastle University Conservatorium Theatre Productions. Career Peacocke knew he wanted to be an actor from the age of 16. He had many performances on stage at Newcastle University, one of which he was awarded a City of Newcastle Drama Award for his portrayal of Ricko in Nick Enright's ''A Property of the Clan in 2004.2 He went on to act in the short play festival Brand Spanking New with actress Bel Deliá 3 in playwright/director Augusta Supple's work Interrupting Grace directed by Nick Curnow,4 and also on Supple's later venture Stories from the 428. He also had a role in Kit Brookman's It Was Raining All Afternoon.5 Peacocke began his on-screen acting career in 2006 when he appeared in a small role in the award-winning Australian film Suburban Mayhem. His second feature is the 2011 film Burning Man, with Matthew Goode and Bojana Novakovic. Peacocke began appearing on television in 2007, when he played the role of Zeb Hall in medical drama series All Saints. His other television credits include Packed to the Rafters, Rake and the television film Emerald Falls in 2008, which starred Georgie Parker. Peacocke played a role in a parody of Rihanna's "Umbrella" music video called "Drifting in my cappella" with 1BUCK80.6 During 2010 Peacocke played a minor character in an early episode of Richard Roxburgh's series and Australian television drama Rake. early 2011, Peacocke received the role of Darryl "Brax" Braxton, a local River Boy, on the Australian soap opera Home and Away.7 Peacocke also revealed his plans to work in the United States in the future.8 In 2012, Peacocke won the Logie Award for Most Popular New Male Talent.9 The following year, he won the Most Popular Actor award.10 He also received a nomination for the Gold Logie Award for Most Popular Personality on Australian Television.11 Peacocke announced his departure from Home and Away in February 2015. He filmed his final scenes in late 2014 and he made his last on-screen appearance 10 June 2015.12 Two months later, Peacocke returned to Home and Away to shoot scenes for a secret storyline due to air in late 2015.13 Peacocke appears as Nic in Whiskey Tango Foxtrot, an adaptation of Kim Barker's memoir The Taliban Shuffle.14 He also appears in the adaptation of Me Before You as Nathan, opposite Emilia Clarke and Sam Claflin.15 Peacocke stars as Detective Josh Levine in the Australian television series Wanted.16 He also appears in the comedy film Cooped Up.17 Peacocke will star alongside Kat Stewart and Hugh Sheridan in Network Ten's drama series Five Bedrooms, which focuses on five people who buy a house together after meeting at a wedding. Filming began in January 2019.18 Peacocke will also star in war film Danger Close: The Battle of Long Tan.19 Personal Life Peacocke has been in a relationship with actress Bridgette Sneddon, who played Sophie Taylor on Home and Away, since 2005.220 The couple met at the University of Western Sydney.21 The couple announced their engagement on 7 March 2014 and married on the 24 December 2014 in a private ceremony.22 Gallery Steve.jpg steve-peackoke.jpg b6004aaf43dbcfb743aa1b54a758f57d_L.jpg spc.png 252854-steve-peacocke.jpg|Steve won a Logie 15147977ba28f29148b4fdcc6aba6269.jpeg 89184171.jpg|Steve and Esther Anderson 00083c25-500.jpg|Steve and his wife, Bridgette Sneddon 9f3acf55f0aaf9f4b9d563007cd18a6e.jpg 6b732db457e1abb0acc9d0c6ab7de3a6.jpeg dcb0efb4e4875e3223bf46cde4071c26.jpeg 9c475a4f74e3d8f50bc271097f986411.jpeg 8076af8344037887bbbb42dd4b89a5bc--home-and-away-esther.jpg|Steve and Esther c8e6026d2fd1755bed0c26b8936d3d94.jpg|Steve and Bonnie Sveen 2ae0e793941486dabb97ff3f2a5be1d3.jpg|Steve and Esther RiverBoys2.jpg|Steve with Dan Ewing and Lincoln Younes stevepeacocke_plays_brax_3.jpg 220px-Steve_Peacocke_(1)_(cropped).jpg 885bdb6de00927f63a138b24d3980201.jpg MV5BMTUyNDYyNjc4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjA2ODcxNjE@._V1_.jpg Esther-and-Steve-charlie-buckton-and-daryl-braxton-24372142-400-289.jpg|Steve and Esther at a meet and greet stevepeacocke_plays_brax_2.jpg CIC5c2yWgAAfFcQ.jpg|Steve with a fan charliereturn9.jpg|Steve and Esther Category:Actors